


Ulaz and Thace

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Ezor is a good big sister, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Little Ezor, Mama Krolia, The Blade are good Dads, Toddler Acxa, toddler Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: When Thace, Ulaz, and Ezor come to collect Keith and Acxa for a day of fun, the two Dads are surprise how the twins address them. Ezor is not.





	Ulaz and Thace

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the seventh story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the sixth story. These next few installments are going to be much shorter, but they are cute. Ezor is five, and Acxa and Keith are two.

Story Seven - Ulaz and Thace

Ulaz and Thace entered the familial nest room, Ezor nestled in the latter's arms. They spotted Krolia. Ezor smiled. "Mama!"

Krolia snagged her eldest daughter and hugged her. Thace grinned. "We're here to collect the twins."

"Keith! Acxa!" Krolia called out.

"Coming, Mama," two voices called back. Acxa and her twin came hurrying out of the back of the room. Their eyes widened when they saw the two Galra.

Keith flung himself at Thace, nuzzling him. "Daddy!"

Acxa jumped into Ulaz's arms, pressing her nose against his neck. "Papa!"

The two Blades looked at the kit in their arms, then the one in the other arms, and back. Finally, Thace looked up at Ezor, wanting to know what her reaction to Keith calling him 'Daddy' was. Her wide grin was reassuring. Thace nuzzled Keith back. "Hello, kit. Ready for a day of fun with your sisters?"

"And you too, Daddy," Keith added, still nuzzling Thace. He looked at Krolia. "Bye, Mama! We'll see you later!"

Krolia set Ezor down but not without another nuzzle. The eldest girl jumped onto Thace's back, holding on with her claws. "Bye, kits. Have fun with your dads."

Krolia watched as her three youngest kits were carried out of the familial nest by Thace and Ulaz. She was very happy that her pack accepted her kits. Thace and Ulaz were happy with the kits she brought home. They had the same views of kits being precious that she had and adored her kits.

Fin


End file.
